An Adventure Called Supernatural
by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs
Summary: Morgan is from 2013.She reads off Latin when it pops up on the monitor out loud.She ends up in the Supernatural world in 2006.(season 2) She meets the Winchesters and she has an adventure of a lifetime. She is asked to make a decision. What will she chose? Castiel makes an appearance. Second Supernatural story posted..Read my other one PYRO. Nice reviews please. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

(**Okay I know there are a few of Supernatural stories on this kind of story, this is my own that I actually got from a dream I had this week and I really wanted to share it. Yes it's a self inserted one. I know I'm not the only one who's had these kinds of dreams. I added stuff so that it would make sense. Please not that I don't own Supernatural and only the characters I create. No copyright infringement intended. Season 2-episode 3-Bloodlust (2006) .What I describe is what I look like and yes I'm only 4'11 and I do have blue/grey eyes that change. I also have brown short hair (with bangs) and I wear glasses with lined bifocals. If following the story confuses you I'm sorry, but I don't have a beta reader and I haven't written in a long time and this is my first fic I have written since that time. I'm not going back and correcting anything so don't bother writing a review about it. I've already been reviewed about it. So on to the story...  
**

Wisconsin 2013.

Morgan sat at her computer writing her new Supernatural story. It was the second one that featured her character Pyro. Her first one was also from a dream and she was a really big fan of the show. She had all 7 seasons and her favorite was Dean. She was more partial to Dean. Why? Well first he had the best one-liners ever in the first couple of seasons and he was cocky and who wouldn't want to be saved by him. She liked Sam, but she didn't like what they did to his character in the coming seasons. She had started watching the show as a marathon. She had just started watching season 1-3 again.

Her favorite seasons were season 1-3 and she had some favorites from later seasons, but she never liked the direction the show has gone after season 5. The French Mistake, Frontierland and Clap Your Hands if You Believe from season 6 was an exception. She had just started on the second chapter when a thunderclap hit and she jumped.

"Damn it, I'll have to write in my notebook so I don't forget the rest of it." She was about to click the shut down button when something popped up on the screen. It was a bunch of writings and she didn't recognize the writing at first. She leaned in closer and looked. It was Latin for sure. She stared at it and began to read it to herself out loud. "Post, ubi iam non transibit ante ostium. Ubi cum iam non videt, ad usum. Eodem anno, ne tuum, et mundus erit. Tu per te, ne rursus redire.."

The computer went black and somehow a big roaring noise started and she tried to see what was happening, but she shut her eyes when she felt like she was falling and then blackness came.

Morgan opened her eyes and tried to get up. She carefully put her small hands down to pull herself up. She touches her forehead and looks at her hand. It was red. She looks down and sees what her forehead had hit. It was a rock the size of an orange and it has blood on it. "Damn it." She mumbles through gritted teeth.

It took her a few minutes to stand up. She had to stand up slowly or she may fall again. She looked around and noticed she was on the side of a road. Everything hurt and she carefully looked both ways and was crossing the street when a car came out of nowhere. She froze and the car stopped and she felt something hit her and then blackness.

Dean put on the brakes when he saw the small figure. He managed to stop, but he felt his bumper hit something. Dean turned off the Impala and got out. Sam followed behind him. He kneels down and looked at the small figure. The small figure looked to be not even 5 ft with brown short hair and with glasses that had lined bifocals. She was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a pair of brown leather boots. "I wonder who she is."

Sam knelt down and put his hand to the neck. "She's alive." Dean nodded and carefully picked her up in his arms. He noticed that she didn't weigh much and how tiny she was. Sam opened one of the back doors, so he could lay her in the backseat and then shut the door. "Careful." Sam told Dean as he gently noticed the wound on her forehead. Dean started the car as soon as Sam got in and shut the passenger door.

(Please note: I used the English version translated to Latin using the Google translation. The English version is: Once you pass through this door you will not be where you were before. When you look to see you will not be where you use to be. The year might not be the same and the world won't be yours. So once you go through you may not return to yours. It was made up by me. I thought I'd let you know that.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam waited in the Impala while Dean got them a room. He came out and handed Sam the keys. Sam opened the door and got out. He opened one of the back doors for Dean. Dean carefully lifted the girl out and Sam shut the door.

Sam held the door open for Dean and watched as he carefully placed her on one of the beds. He sighed in relief when he saw the couch. "Could you get the first aid kit from the trunk?" Dean asked as he carefully sat next to the girl on the bed. Sam came back with the first aid kit. He carefully took off her glasses and set them on the nightstand. He brushes the hair off her forehead and cleans the wound. He gently smoothed some antibiotic. He then grabbed a huge square band-aid and carefully applies it.

Sam sat on the other side of the bed and looked down at the girl. "Well at least we know she's not a demon or something." Dean looks down at the small figure. "I used holy water to clean the wound and nothing happened." Sam looks up at Dean. "I checked her pockets and didn't find any I.D on her."

"If you want I'll take the first watch." Sam yawned. "Okay." Sam fell down on the other bed with a plop and rolled on his back. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dean looked down at the girl. She had to be in her early 30's or late 20's.

He wondered how old she was. He decided to sit next to her and turned on the TV. He tried to wake Sam up to take the next shift, but he couldn't so he just decided to rest his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Morgan opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She didn't recognize it at all. She carefully tries to sit up, but an arm is wrapped around her waist. She touched her forehead. She felt the huge band-aid on it and looked to her right and then to her left. The man on her left was tall and the one sleeping next to her is on his side.

She looks closely and tried to ignore the throbbing of her head. It was none other than Dean Winchester. "What the hell?" She whispered. She looked to her left and on the other bed is Sam Winchester.

Morgan gently takes his arm off her waist and gets up. She grabs her glasses and puts them on. She climbs off the bed. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and turned on the light. She looks at her reflection. She touches the huge band-aid on her forehead. She leans in and takes off her glasses. She looks in the mirror at her eyes and they match the blue shirt she is wearing.

Morgan frowns and whispers. "Ugly, ugly, you are so ugly." She put her glasses back on and washes her hands. "No way would any guy like them even like someone as ugly as me." She told the reflection in the mirror.

Dean woke up to the sound of water running. He got up and notices the bed is empty in the spot where his arm is and the bathroom door is slightly open and the light is on. He gets up and walks to the bathroom door and stand by it and watches the girl talk to herself in the mirror. "Strange." He thought to himself. He quickly ran back to the bed and sat up against the headboard and waits for her to come out.

"Good morning." Dean told her smiling widely. She stops and looks at him. Sam is still sleeping. "So you got a name?" Morgan blinks and walks over to him to the foot of the bed he was sitting on. "Morgan." Dean raises an eyebrow. "You got a last name?"

Morgan thought for a moment trying to remember her last name. "I don't know." Her stomach growls loudly. "Sorry." Dean got up and looked down at her. "Maybe I should go get some breakfast, what are you hungry for?" She thought for a moment. "A blueberry muffin with a can of Pepsi would be okay."

Dean grabbed his keys and jacket and left. Morgan walked over to where Sam was and watched him sleep for a few minutes and then sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV and started turning the channels. She never heard of any of the shows on the TV. She turned it off and tried to remember what happened.

"What the hell is going on?" She whispered to herself. If she could only remember what happened and how she ended up there. There was no way they would believe her if she told them that they weren't real. They would have her locked up in a loony bin. She didn't lie when she said she didn't remember her last name.

She only knew of her first name and she knew about the Winchesters from the TV show she watched. Then she remembered the books from season 6 or 7 and Becky and if they knew about the books too.

Dean came back with breakfast. He set down the bags and handed her the Pepsi. She grabbed her muffin and took it out of its plastic wrap and started to eat it. Dean grabbed some kind of breakfast burrito and bit into it. He opened a beer and drank from it.

Sam woke up and joined them for breakfast. "So I didn't catch your names." Morgan told them as she ate the last of her muffin. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." She reached over and held out her hand. "I'm Morgan." Morgan's hand was swallowed by Sam's huge hand. He gently squeezed it and let go. "Who doesn't have a last name?" Dean piped in. She nodded her head.

"All I remember is waking up on the side of the road and then this car coming out of nowhere." Dean glanced at Sam and then back at Morgan. "I didn't hit you that hard." Morgan rolled her eyes. Sam couldn't help, but smile when she rolled her eyes. "So what are we going to do with her?" Dean asked as he finished his first beer.

Dean glanced at Sam and back at Morgan. "We can't bring her with us." Sam cleared his throat. "Until she gets her memory back, I think we should keep her with us." Dean looked at Sam and threw up his hands. "You've got to be kidding, right?"

Sam looks down at his brother. "Where would she go and what if something is after her?" Dean glared at Sam. "She'll just get in the way." Dean argued

She didn't want them to know that she was scared of the world she was now in. In her world none of the things like monsters and demons existed, but she couldn't tell them that. She walked right up to Dean and grabbed his shirt with both her hands and pulled him down so his face was close to hers and she was looking right into his eyes. "If anything happens to me, because you're too bullheaded to care then I'm going to make sure I come back from the grave and kick your sorry ass!"

Morgan let go of Dean's shirt and turned around and walked out of the motel room, slamming the door on the way out. "Whoa." Dean replies as he straightens his shirt. Sam glared at him and walked out of the hotel room. He found her sitting on the curb. "You'll have to excuse my brother, he can be a jerk."

"I need to ask you something." Sam raised an eyebrow. "What year is it?" She asked almost in a whisper. Sam cleared his throat. "2006." Sam asked. "Why?" She realized that they both didn't know about the Supernatural books written about them that takes place in season 4.

If it is 2006 that means it would be season 2 and Dean hadn't sold his soul to bring his brother back from the dead. "I just wanted to know." "We're in-between jobs so we take your case and find out what's going on." She looks up at him, but doesn't say anything.

Dean walks out with their things and opens the trunk of the Impala. He dumps it in and gently closes it. "I guess you're coming with us." She gets up and is helped into the backseat. She leans back and watches them get in. Dean starts the car and turns on the tape deck. She covers her ears from the loud music.

"Glad to know that I'm not the only one who doesn't like your taste in music." Dean glares at him. "Shut up." Dean turns down the music. She looks out the window and watches the scenery go by. If she's stuck in this world that means that she would have to deal with what is out there and that scared her.

She did have to admit it was kind of better than her world, except for the demons, vampires and whatever else was living there. She could get use to it. I mean after all, here were the Winchester brothers in the flesh. She just had to make sure not to let them know of anything that was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They crossed the state line to Montana. It doesn't take long until Morgan recognizes the sign Red Lodge. They arrive at a bar called the Roadhouse. They knock on the door and walk in. She stays behind them and someone comes out with a shotgun.

"Hello boys." Ellen puts down the shotgun. "What can I do for you?" She walks behind the bar."Is Ash in?" Dean asks as he sits down at the bar and takes the shot glass and drinks from it. Morgan is still behind Sam hiding.

Jo comes up and walks behind Sam. "Hello, I'm Jo." She sticks out her hand and Morgan looks up at her and shakes her hand. "I'm Morgan." Jo looks up at Sam. "Why don't you come with me Morgan and we'll get you something to drink." Jo gently grabs her arm and pulls her to a table. She walks to the bar and pulls out a soda from the fridge under the bar.

Ellen looks at Dean and Sam. "So who's the girl?" Dean motions for another shot. "We don't know." Ellen raises an eyebrow. "Dean sort of hit her with the car." Ellen walks over to Dean and slaps him on the back of the head."You could have killed her." Dean puts down the shot glass. "I barely touched her."

Dean gets up. "We need Ash to help us see if he can find out who she is." Ellen motions her hands to follow her. "He hates when I wake him, but he'll have to deal with it." Ellen goes to the back room and knocks on the door. It takes about four minutes and he opens the door. "What?" Ellen smirks. "Ash get dressed, these boys need your help."

Morgan looks at Jo and notices how pretty she is in person. "So Jo, do you like working here?" Morgan asked. "It's not too bad." Morgan looks over and notices Sam and Dean talking to a guy. She recognizes him as Ash. She takes a drink of her soda. Jo notices and asks her. "How's your head?" pointing to the band-aid. Morgan touches it. "Better."

Morgan really didn't feel like talking to her. Jo was nice, but she wanted to meet Ash. Ash was cool. "Can you introduce me to Ash?" Jo stands up and motions for her to follow her. They walk up to Ash and he smiles at her and then back at Sam and Dean.

"Hi, I'm Morgan." She sticks her hand out. Ash shakes it. "I'm Ash." She let's go of his hand and turns to Jo. "Can you show me where the bathroom is?" "Sure." Morgan follows Jo. Dean watches and then turns to Ash. "She told us that she only remembers her first name, but I have a feeling she isn't telling us everything."

Morgan goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. Once she finishes going to the bathroom, she washes her hands. She wonders if she's going to go with them on a case while they figure what hers. She wonders what the case would be if they took one. The first time Dean and Sam go to the Roadhouse they weren't driving the Impala, because of the car was being fixed.

The second time they were in the Impala but that was in the episode where the kid had powers and could control people. She wondered if this was considered a lost episode for season 2. She leans in and looks in the mirror and into her eyes. "_Would it be so bad to stay in this world?"_

"_Would anybody even miss me if I didn't go back there_?" "_In this world Dean and Sam weren't married and weren't having any kids and they weren't even with anybody really, but who was she kidding, Dean or Sam could never love her, they only loved beautiful women, not someone like me or someone like Becky. The women they loved are always tall and beautiful. Even the actors who played them had beautiful wives_."

Morgan thought to herself as she looked in the mirror one last time. She walks out. She walks out of the Roadhouse and sits on the steps by herself.

She didn't see Sam sit next to her. "Are you okay?" Sam asks bending his long legs and setting his elbows on them. He rests the side of his face on them. She looks up at him. "Sorry, I'm just a little bored." "It's okay; we're just in-between jobs right now." Sam told her with a smile.

Morgan decides to tell him something that she already knows about them. "Look, I know you are hunters and I know what you hunt. You hunt demons, vampire and all the other evils in the world." Sam clears his throat. "How did you know that?" Morgan rolls her eyes. "Are you serious?" Morgan gets up and walks back into the Roadhouse.

"Hah." Sam gets up and walks back in the Roadhouse. "Dean we have to talk." Sam pulls Dean's arm so that they are in a corner. "She knows that we are hunters and knows what we hunt." Dean glances over to Morgan sitting at a table looking out the window. He looks back at Sam. "How does she know?" Sam shrugs. "How should I know?"

Dean walks over to Morgan. "You got a minute?" Morgan gets up. He gently takes her arm and opens the Roadhouse door and leads her outside so that they are standing next to the Impala. He looks down at her. "Okay how did you know we were hunters and what we do?"

Morgan looks up at him. "Duh, like it was hard to figure out." She rolls her eyes and walks away. Dean grabs her arm and turns her around. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you." Morgan tries to pry her arm away from his strong grip and instead she does the next best thing, she kicks him in the ankle as hard as she can with her boots.

Dean yelps in pain and let's go of her arm. "Hey!" Dean shouts as he holds his sore ankle. Morgan shouts back. "Hays for horse, grass is free, unless it's the kind you paid for!" She slams the door when she walks back into the Roadhouse.

Sam looks over at Morgan and then walks outside. "What happened?" Sam asks as he notices Dean is sitting on the steps holding his ankle. "She kicked me." Sam folded his arms across his chest. "What did you do?" Dean sighs, "Nothing." Sam shakes his head. "You had to have done something for her to kick you that hard."

"Okay I grabbed her arm and wouldn't let it go." "Nice going Dean." Dean glared at Sam. "Whose side are you on anyways?" Sam chuckled. "Nobody's, but you have to remember that just because she's smaller than you, doesn't mean she won't try to kick your ass if you deserve it."

Dean walked back into the Roadhouse limping slightly. He glared at Morgan and she glared back at him. They stopped at a store so Morgan could get some clothes and other personal items she needed. Sam bought her a nice green duffle bag to put everything in. Morgan didn't speak unless Sam spoke to her. When she ate supper at the Roadhouse she talked to everyone except Dean.

It was late when they checked into the motel room. Morgan took out what she needed and went into the bathroom. She uses the mouth rinse first and then brushes her teeth. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't stay mad at Dean for very long, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

She stared at the mirror and then at the huge band-aid on her forehead. She looks down as she is putting on the nightshirt at her smooth bare legs, which she was glad to have shaved. She finishes and takes her dirty clothes and puts them in a plastic bag that some of her new clothes came in.

She comes out and slips the plastic bag into the duffle bag. "Sam if you want I can sleep on the couch." Sam doesn't look up from his laptop. "No it's okay, I'll sleep on the couch, and you can take the bed." Morgan climbs on the bed closest to the bathroom. She covers up and leans against the headboard with the pillow behind her.

Dean drinks a beer while they watch TV. She yawns and finally decides to go to sleep. She pulls the pillow down, takes off her glasses and sets them on the nightstand and turns to her back. Dean glances at the bed where she's sleeping and then back at the TV.

Sam closes the laptop and goes to the couch and looks at Dean passed out. Sam sighs and goes to the other bed. He is a sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. The sound of steady breathing is all you can hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgan is having a nightmare. She is in the woods holding a long knife and a wooden stake. She heard a noise and looked behind her, but nothing was there until she turned around again. It was a woman and she was grinning with blood dripping from her lips. Morgan looked over behind the woman and saw what she had bitten. It was Dean on the ground, his neck torn open.

She carefully held onto them as the vampire was getting closer. "NO!" She screamed as the vampire advanced on her. She stabbed it with the stake. It fell back and she cut off the vampire's head. blood squirting on her face and clothes. She ran over to where Dean laid and when she touched him, his eyes sprang open and his mouth was full of sharp teeth. She let out a high pitched scream when he went for her throat.

Dean woke up to a high pitched scream. He turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand. He looked over at Morgan who was thrashing in the bed. She was hitting something invisible and screaming "NO, don't please don't!" Dean ran over and climbed on the bed and straddled her. Her tiny fists are hitting him in the chest. Her eyes still tightly closed. He grabs her tiny wrists in his huge hands and shakes her a few times.

She opens her eyes and looks at Dean who is gripping her wrists so she wouldn't hit him anymore. Dean looks into her eyes; they turn to a pale grey. "You're okay." He let's go of her tiny wrists and she let's them fall back down to her sides. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Dean climbs off the bed and sits on the edge of the bed. "It's okay, it's not like I get a lot of sleep." Morgan knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "Just get some sleep." Dean told her and stood up and turned off the lamp. "Could you keep it on?" Morgan asks. "Sure." Dean turns the lamp back on. He walks to the couch and lies down on it.

Morgan laid there wide awake. She tried to go back to sleep, but it was hard. The image of Dean with fangs going after her throat wouldn't leave her mind. She hadn't had nightmares like that since she was a kid when her cousin Jennifer made her watch scary movies with her late at night. She loved scary movies now, but when she was a kid. That was a different story.

Dean lies on the couch wide awake. He wasn't surprised that Sam didn't wake up. Sam was lucky he could sleep through a disaster. There had been times where Dean had to dump cold water on the kid's head to wake him up.

Dean couldn't get her eyes out of his head. Dean witnessed them turning from a dark blue to a grey right before his eyes. When he held her tiny wrists in his hands and how her tiny fists hit him in the chest as she was fighting something in her sleep. He felt something tug at him. "No, she's not my type and I don't want to get involved with her." He shakes off the thought.

She closed her eyes. It took her awhile before sleep would come. She just hoped that another nightmare wouldn't creep in. It took Dean a little longer to fall asleep. The sound of steady breathing from Morgan and Sam helped him fall back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean woke up to a slightly sore back. He looks over at the beds and notices that Sam's is empty. He gets up stiffly and walks to the bed where Morgan is sleeping. She's on her back with the blanket down by her knees. The night shirt had crept up so that he saw her purple underwear and her bare stomach. He carefully covers her back up with the blanket so it was just below her chin. Dean quickly walks to the bathroom when he hears the door opening. Sam comes in and sets down the bag and coffees. He sits on the couch and takes his breakfast sandwich out and takes a bite. Dean comes out and sits down next to him. He grabs a coffee and breakfast sandwich.

"I'm surprised she isn't up." Sam glanced over to where Morgan is sleeping. He took a bite of his food. Dean didn't say anything; he ate his food in silence. He wasn't sure if Morgan wanted Sam to know about the nightmare, so he was quiet. If she wanted to say something then it was her business. Sam got up after he ate and brought his coffee to the desk. He opens his laptop and starts to work on it.

"So you think we'll get another case soon?" Dean asks as he finishes his food. He drinks the rest of his coffee down. "We should probably wait until we can find out more about Morgan." Sam shuts his laptop and glances over at the bed.

Morgan woke up and rubbed her eyes. She almost forgot where she was until she looked around. She sniffed and smelled breakfast. She grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve light blue shirt that brought out her eyes. She grabbed the muffin and a coffee.

She sat on the couch and ate her muffin and drank her coffee. She tried to put the nightmare out of her head. The image of Dean with his throat ripped out coming after her was still fresh in her mind. "Did you sleep okay?" Sam asked as he finished his coffee.

Morgan waited until she had swallowed her food and told him. "As best as expected." Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean. Dean shrugged. She didn't want to admit that she was glad Dean was the one that woke her up from the nightmare and that he actually told her that she was going to be okay.

When they finished breakfast she grabbed the garbage and stuffed it in one of the plastic bags from the gas station and dumped it in the garbage can. She busied herself by making the beds and straightening up the room. Dean glanced at her and then back at the TV.

When she was finished she sat down on the couch next to Dean. She tries to make herself comfortable, but finally gives up and climbs on one of the beds and leans back on the headboard with the pillow behind her back.

Sam's cell phone rings and he answers it. "Okay, thanks." He shuts the phone. "That was Ellen." Dean turns off the TV. "What did she want?" Sam clears his throat. "Case right here in Red Lodge." Sam stands up and motions for Dean to follow him outside. "Mutilated Cows and some dead people with their heads chopped off."

Dean clears his throat. "Well we better get to work, first up is the sheriff's station." "What about Morgan?" Dean raises an eyebrow. "What about her?" Sam glances at the motel room and back at Dean. "We can't just leave her here."

Dean nods his head, "Yes we can."Morgan listens by the door. If she heard right then they were up against a hunter called Gordon Walker who is hunting the vampires and is rogue. She could be mistaken and he might not be involved. She tries to remember the episode.

"She doesn't even know how to fight." Dean raised his voice. Sam motions for him to lower his voice. "You can show her how." Dean shakes his head. "I don't have time for that." "So you just want to leave her here all alone and what if something happens to her?" Sam asked.

Dean threw up his hands. "Fine, but if she comes then she has to stay out of the way." Sam nods his head. "Okay." They head to the door and she quickly sits on the bed and turns the TV on. Dean comes in and doesn't look happy. "Would you like to learn how to fight like a hunter?"

She climbs off the bed and turns off the TV."Sure." Dean smirks. "Okay I'm going to hold you from behind and I want you to try to get away from me." Dean grabs her from behind. The first thing that comes to her mind is the stomp on his foot. She stomps on his foot and he lets go. She turns around and brings her knee up and makes contact with his jewels.

Dean grabs his jewels and falls to the floor. "Not funny." Dean manages to get out as laughter fills the room. "I'm sorry." Dean glares at her. "That won't work if you're being held with a weapon against your head or throat." Morgan sat on the couch. "So what I'm I suppose to do?"

It took awhile for Dean to recover and he stood up. "Pray that you don't end up dead." Dean told her in a rude voice. Morgan stood up and looked up at him. "Fuck off." She storms out of the room slamming the door. "I wish she wouldn't do that!" Dean shouts.

Dean looks at Sam and glares at him. "What?" Sam shakes his head. "That was uncalled for." Dean threw up his hands. "I was just being honest." Sam glares at him. "Wow, I get it now." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Get what?" Sam chuckled. "She's not your average tall beautiful girl you're use to dealing with as a damsel in distress and your charms don't work on her." Dean rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't waste my charms on someone like her anyway." "She's not my type." Exactly my point Sam replies.

Sam shakes his head and walks outside. He looks around and notices that she's sitting at a patio with her feet up on the chair next to her. He sits next to her. "You okay?" "Sorry about slamming the door again." Morgan looks up and in his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

She waited for a moment and told him. "He just makes me so mad that I want to hit him." Sam chuckles. "Understandable and you already hit him where it counts." "I want to help if I can; I don't want to be stuck here or at Ellen's just because I'm not a guy." Sam nods his head. "We could always use you as bait, get it?" Sam nudges her with his elbow. She rolls her eyes. "I got it."

Dean listens to them and smiles at the joke Sam told. He didn't want to admit it, but she was sure different from the girls he was use to. She wasn't very pretty, but those eyes and her feisty attitude made up for the beauty she was lacking. She didn't even stand 5 ft and came up just above his belly button. Not to mention that she was tougher than she looked. She had nailed him right in the jewels after she took him surprised by stomping on his foot, which was one of the self defense moves that most gyms taught for women.

Sam walked in with Morgan. Dean carries the big bag of weapons and Morgan carries some of the other stuff. They get in the car. Sam turns to Dean. "I told her that we'll drop her off at the library while we go to the sheriff's office to talk to him."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Morgan sat back and didn't say anything. Morgan couldn't stay mad at Dean for long. She would catch him looking at her when he thought she didn't see. He would avert his eyes back to front. She couldn't understand men sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgan walked into the library. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Dean and Sam went to the sheriff's office to talk to him. "It's an ongoing investigation and that's only what I can share with the press." The sheriff told them.

He was heavy set man with a beard and mustache. "Okay let me get this. You found the first head last week, correct?" Sam asks. The sheriff looks at them and nods his head. "Christina Flannigan." Sam continues. "That was two days ago." The sheriff adds.

A blond woman knocks and points to her watch. "Excuse me boys, but that's all the time I have." Dean quickly asks. "What about the cattle found dead?" "What about it?" The sheriff asks. Dean continues. "You know found dead. Split wide open and drained and over a dozen cases." "What about them." The sheriff asks.

Sam speaks up. "You don't think there's a connection?" Sam continues and it doesn't take long for the sheriff to laugh and shakes his finger at their suggestions that maybe it's a cult ritual. He stops when he looks at their faces a. "You're not kidding." Dean shakes his head. "No." The sheriff explains that there is no such thing as cattle mutilations and explains what happens when a cow dies.

Sam adjusts his collar while Dean has a look of disgust on his face. "But hey it could be Satan." The sheriff shakes his head. "What newspaper did you say you worked for?" He asks. Dean clears his throat. "World Weekly News." Sam messes up the name and then Dean shakes his head. "We're new." The sheriff looks them right in the eye and tells them. "Get out of my office."

Sam and Dean are at the Candler County Hospital. They walk into the coroner's office and the young man stands up. "John." The young man corrects Dean. "Jeff." Dean clears his throat. He tells him that the head of the coroner needs to see him. "But he's on vacation." Dean quickly tells him."He's back and he's pissed so if I were you."Okay" The young man runs out of the office.

Sam closes the door and they walk to the drawer and open it up. The head is in a plastic container by its feet. "All right open it." Dean tells Sam. Sam looks at him. "You open it." "Wuss" Dean tells Sam as he grabs the plastic container. He opens it up and there is the head. "No Pentagram."

"Maybe we should look in her mouth and see if somebody stuffed something in there, you know like the moth in The Silence of the Lambs." They fight over who's going to stick their hand in the poor girl's mouth. Dean turns it to Sam. "Put the lotion in the basket." Sam looks at him. "Right, yeah and I'm the wuss, huh?" Sam scuffs. "Whatever."

Sam coughs and clears his throat; he sticks his fingers in the girl's mouth. "Dean hand me a bucket." "Did you find something?" Dean asks. "No I'm going to puke." Sam answers with a disgusting look on his face as he searches the girl's mouth. "Whoa, lift up her lips again." Sam looks at him and asks. "Do you want me to throw up?"

Dean looks at him and then at the head. Sam opens the mouth again. "Is that a hole?" Sam presses on the gums and a retractable fang appears. "That's a fang." Dean looks up at Sam. "Retractable set of vampire fangs." He looks down at the head. "Well this changes things." Dean tells Sam. "You think?" Sam answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean and Sam pick up Morgan and they take her to a bar called Route 66. She recognizes it. She remembers this episode called Bloodlust. She carefully walks next to them as they walk to the bar. "How you doing?" The bartender replies. "Living the dream, what can I get you?" Dean looks down at Morgan and then at the bartender. "One soda and two beers. " Dean answers.

Morgan looks around. "We're looking for some people." Sam tells the bartender. "Sure, it's hard to be lonely." The bartender replies as he gets their drinks. Sam clears his throat and pulls out some money. "That's not what I meant."

The bartender takes the money. Sam clears his throat. "So these people would have moved here about six months ago." Sam continues. "Pretty rowdy, like to drink." "Real night owls, you know." Dean chimes in. "Sleep all day, party all night."

The bartender wipes the counter and tells them. "Barker farm got leased out about a couple of months ago." "Real winners, they've been in here a lot, drinkers, noisy." He leans on the bar and tells them. "I had about 86 of them in here once or twice." Dean looks at Sam and then at the bartender. "Thanks."

Dean drinks the rest of his beer and sets it down. Morgan set hers down half done and walks with them out of the bar. She knew where they were headed. She knew that Morton would be following them, but she didn't say anything. She just kept close to them.

"Morgan I want you to stay over there." Dean points to a corner." She moves to the spot and doesn't move. They are ready and wait. A figure rounds the corner and they wait. Once the figure is where they want it, they grab it. They shove the guy against the wall. "Smile." The black guy asks. "What?"

Dean tells him. "Show us those pearly whites." "Oh for the love of." Dean puts a knife to his throat. "You want to stick that thing someplace else, I'm not a vampire." "That's right." "I heard you guys back in there." The knife is still against the black man's throat. "What do you know about vampires?" "How to kill them?" Sam asks.

"Seriously bro, that knife's making me itch." The black man tells them. "Easy there Chachi." The man tells Sam and he carefully lifts up his lips to show his teeth and gums. Once they realize he's not a vampire. "So who the hell are you?" The man asks.

Once they introduce themselves the man smiles. "Dean and Sam Winchester." They talk and Morgan finally comes over. "Who's this?" Dean clears his throat. "This is Morgan our cousin, she's staying with us. He nods his head. "I met your old man once, one hell of a hunter, great guy." He adds. "I heard he passed, I'm sorry." They both get sad looks on their faces. Understandable

Morgan doesn't like the guy already, since she knows what's going to happen. She stands and listens as they stand next to a red car, but she doesn't remember what kind. The man pulls out a long metal thing that is in the inside of the driver's seat that has tons of weapons on it.

The man is talking about how their father was a great hunter and how big of shoes they have to fill and other things and that word travels fast among hunters."No, we don't actually." Dean tells him. The man replies. "I guess there's a lot your dad never told you. Huh."

Sam and Dean realize that he was the one who killed the vampires and they start asking him tons of questions. He replies that he has the vampire nest covered and that they should forget it. "We could help." Dean tells him.

I already know what he's going to tell them. "Thanks, but I'm the kind of a got it alone type of guy." "Oh man I've been itching for a hunt." Dean tells him with his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, but I hear here's a Chupacabra two states over." "Go ahead and knock yourselves out. "He tells them. He gets in his car and turns it on he looks at them. "It was great meeting you; I'll buy you two a drink on the flip side."

Morgan watches as he leaves. They get in the car and follow him to a dock. They instruct Morgan to lay low in the car with the doors locked. She manages to peek and watch what is going down. Dean and Sam wait. They watch as the guard comes out and looks around.

He pulls out a huge long sword. The man fights the guard. The guard bares his fangs. The guard gets the man on this board as a long saw is going. Sam and Dean come out from hiding and help him.

Dean gets the vampire guard on the board and stabs him with a harpoon and brings the saw down to chop off his head. Blood spurts all over Dean's face and clothes. The man turns the saw off. "So I guess I'll be buying you drinks."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morgan sat at the table with Dean, Sam and Morton. Dean and Morton are having drinks while she drank soda. Sam wasn't drinking anything.

"Another one bits the dust." Morton raises his shot glass with Dean and then took the shot. They both gulped it down and slammed it on the table. Sam wasn't drinking at all and I don't blame him. "Dean." Morton laughs. "You gave that big ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"That was absolutely beautiful." "Yep." Dean replies as he takes a drink of his beer. Dean noticed that Sam was just sitting there. "You all right Sammy?" "Yeah, fine." I look at Sam and I know he doesn't like the guy and I don't either.

I really want to tell them what I know about him, but I don't. "Lighten up a little Sammy." Morton tells him. Sam has that look on his face. "They're the only ones who get to call me that." He tells him. Morton looks at Dean. "Okay."

Morton goes on to say that the vampires aren't human and that you need to have some fun with the job. I look at Sam and then to Dean. Dean snaps his fingers. "I keep telling him that."

"I don't mean to bring you guys down, but I think I'm going to take Morgan and I back to the hotel. Sam finally speaks up. Dean rubs his eyes. "Are you sure?" Sam gets up and I get up after him. "Sammy, remind me to beat that buzz kill out of you later, all right?" Dean throws the keys to Sam and he catches them.

We get in the car and I'm about to get in the back when Sam tells me. "You can ride shotgun tonight." I sit in the passenger seat and buckle up. "Sam is he going to be all right getting back?" Sam smiles as he starts the Impala. "He'll be fine.

Once back at the motel. Sam puts the keys for the Impala on this cactus stand and takes off his jacket. Sam takes out his phone and punches in a number. "Hey Ellen, it's me Sam Winchester." "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." "You ever cross paths with a guy name Gordon Walker?" I only hear one side of the conversation and that's. "We ran into him on a job and we're kind of working with him."

I know that he called Ellen at the Roadhouse and is asking about Gordon Walker and what she's telling him. "I thought you said he was a good hunter." She knows that Ellen is warning Dean about Gordon. "But, Ellen." I see Sam's face. "All right."

Sam goes out to get soft drinks from the machine close by. I was all alone in the room by myself. I didn't like it. I was relieved when he came back in with the two sodas. He closed the door and leaned back and took a breath.

I heard something behind me and then arms around me. I saw Sam fighting some men and then the last thing I saw was Sam being hit in the face with the phone and then everything went black.

I woke up in darkness until something was lifted off my head. Sam was behind me and I could hear his heavy breathing. I didn't know what was going on. I was gagged and tied to a chair with my back against Sam's. I turned my head to the side and saw her. She was the girl, who played Tara on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but she wasn't Tara, she was actually a good vampire named Lenore.

"Step back Eli" She told the big guy. I couldn't see what was going on. I relied on what I knew of the episode. She walks over and takes the gags off us. "My names Lenore and we're not going to hurt you two." "We just need to talk." I can hear the confusion in Sam's voice. "Talk, yeah, okay." "But I might have a tough time paying attention too much besides Eli's teeth." Lenore had a soft voice.

"He won't hurt either of you, you have my word." I was about to tell him to trust her, but I stopped myself. "Your word? "Oh yeah, Great, thanks." He sounds angry. "Look lady you're not the first vampire I met." She replies in a soft voice. "We're not like the others."

"We don't kill humans and we don't drink their blood, we haven't for a long time." I finally speak up. "Sam, maybe she's right, at least listen to what she's telling us." Sam doesn't listen. "Is this some kind of joke?" She pipes in. "Notice you two are still alive."

I can hear Sam chuckle. "Correct me if I'm wrong here, aren't you two suppose to be starving to death?" Sam replies in a sarcastic tone. I give up. "We found other ways, cattle blood." "So you're telling us that you're responsible for all the cattle deaths?"

"It's disgusting, but we get by. " "No missing locals and no deaths and we can get by without having people like you hunt us." "We blend in.""Our kind is practically extinct." "Come to find out we weren't that high up the food chain as we imagined." Eli steps in, "Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?" I jump in. I want to correct him, but I don't.

"We choke on cow's blood so none of them suffer and that one of his buddies killed Conrad and they were out celebrating." "Eli, that's enough." "Yeah Eli that's enough" Sam replies sarcastic tone. Lenore answers. "What' done is done?" "Just for your information, I had nothing to do with what happened to your friend Eli, so you could have left me out of it." My wrists are getting sore from being tied and I can feel them start to itch. "We're leaving tonight." Lenore told us. "Then why did you bring us here and why are you talking to us?" Sam asked.

"Believe me I'd rather not, but we know your kind." "Once you get our scents you'll keep tracking us, no matter where we go." "Hunters will find us." "So you're asking us not to follow you." I heard the disbelief in Sam's voice.

"We have a right to live, we're not hurting anyone." "Right, so you keep saying." "Give me one good reason why we should believe you." Lenore leans in so she's close to Sam. "You know what I'm going to do?" "I'm going to let you both go."

"Take them back and not a mark on them." Lenore tells Eli. I'm relieved of course. Hoods are put on our head with our hands tied behind our backs and we're taken into a car or van I don't know. We sit in it and we are driven back to the motel.

When we get back the hoods are taken off and we are untied. We walk in and there is Gordon. "Can we talk to you alone?" Sam asks as I walk next to him. Dean looks at Gordon. "Mind chilling out for a couple of minutes?

Dean gets up and follows us out of the room. "Dean, maybe we should rethink this hunt." Sam tells him and I nod my head. "What are you talking about?" Dean asks as we walk further away from the motel room.

"Where were you two?" Sam clears his throat. "We were in a nest." "You found it?" Dean asks. "They found us man." "How did you two get out?" "How many did you kill?" Dean asks. Sam finally answers. "None." We start walking. "Sammy, they didn't just let you two go." Sam looks down at me and then back at Dean. "That's exactly what they did, right Morgan?" I nod my head.


	9. Chapter 9

(Any grammatical error that happens is because I'm using the dialogue of the episode as a guide and with the closed caption on. Okay it's just easier for me to do.)

Chapter 9

I'm standing next to Sam as he is talking to Dean. Dean is stubborn of course. "All right, well where is it?" He asks. "We were blindfolded we don't know." Sam replies. Dean glances at me and I nod my head. Dean of course replies. "You two have got to know something." Sam glances at me and tells Dean. "We went over the bridge outside of town, but maybe we shouldn't go after them."

"Why not?" Dean asks in disbelief. "I don't think they're like other vampires." Sam told Dean as I watched the look on Dean's face. "They're not killing people." Sam adds. I can see that look on Dean's face as Sam had it on his face earlier. "You're joking."

Dean still stubborn finally asks. "Then, how do they stay alive or undead?" Sam clears his throat. "Cattle mutilations, they said they live off of animal blood." "And you believed them?" I can tell Sam is getting impatient now. "Look at us Dean."

He motions to himself and then to me. "They let us go without a scratch." Dean looks down at me and I nod my head. "Wait, so you're saying." Dean shakes his head. "No man, no way." "I don't know why they let you both go, I really don't care." Dean tells us.

Dean is so stubborn I just want to knock some sense into his head. "We find them and we waste them." Dean walks away and we follow him. "Why?" Dean stops and turns around and looks at us. "What part of vampires don't you understand Sam?" Dean asks.

"If it's supernatural we kill it, that's our job." Dean tells us. Sam finally has enough. "No, Dean our job is to hunt evil and if these things are not killing people they are not evil!" Sam shouts. I so want to leave now, but I stay because I don't want to be in a room with Gordon all by myself.

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do." "They're all the same Sam; they're not human, okay?" Sam is getting frustrated at Dean's way of thinking. "We have to exterminate every last one." "No Dean, I don't think so alright, not this time." He tells Dean as his arms are flinging around.

I finally had enough. "Sam's right." Dean glares at me and I glare back at him. "Gordon has been on those vamps for a year. ""He knows" Sam has disbelief on his face. "Gordon, you're taking his word for it?"Sam asks. "That's right." Dean replies. "Ellen says he's bad news Dean."

Dean has a look of disappointment on his face. "You called Ellen and I'm suppose to listen to her?" he asks. "Sam nods his head. " "We barely know her Sam." He finally tells us. "No thanks, I'll go with Gordon." "Right, cause Gordon is such an old friend." Sam laughs.

"You don't think I see what this is?" Sam replies. Dean of course doesn't see anything. "What are you talking about?" Dean asks. I'm watching this and even though I know how it goes, I don't like it. "He's a substitute for dad. A poor one."

"Shut up Sam." Dean turns his back on Sam. "He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day." Sam continues. Dean turns around and I can tell he's getting mad. "You slap on this fake smile, but I can see right through it." Sam tells him. Dean has his hands out. "I know how you feel Dean, dad's dead."

I step away from them. I don't want to be close to them if they are going to go at it with each other. "And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it." "But you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to!" Sam yells. "It's an insult to his memory. Sam tells Dean in a calm voice now.

"Okay." Dean pretends to walk away, but instead he throws a punch and it makes contact with Sam's face. Sam touches his face and looks at Dean. "You can hit me all you want, but it won't change anything."

I stand next to Sam and look up at Dean. He looks down at me, but doesn't say anything. Dean finally tells us. "I'm going to that nest. You two don't want to tell me where it is, fine." He adds. "I'll find it myself."

Dean walks away. "Dean." Sam calls him and we follow him back to the motel room. Gordon is gone. "Gordon?" Dean calls. Sam finally asks. "Do you think he went after them?" Dean turns to Sam. "Probably." "We have to stop him." Sam tells Dean.

"Really?" "Cause I say we should lend him a hand." "Just give us the benefit of the doubt, would you?" "You owe us that." Dean looks down at me and then back at Sam. "We'll see." Dean tells us. "Morgan stays here." I shake my head. "I can help."

Dean sighs. "She's safer with us, what if one of Morton's friends come in here and something happens to her? Dean doesn't say anything. "Give me the keys." He holds out his hand.

Sam reaches for the keys, but they are gone. "He snaked the keys." Sam looks at me and then at Dean. Dean is hot wiring the Impala. "I can't believe this. I just fixed her up too." I'm in the backseat. Dean pulls out a map. "So the bridge is all you two got?"

"Yes Dean." I pipe in from the backseat. Sam is looking at the map. "The bridge was 4 ½ miles from the farm." Sam tells Dean not looking up from the map. "How do you know?" Dean asks. Sam looks at him. "I counted." Sam continues. "Took a left out of the farm, turned right on a dirt road."

Using his finger to trace the path. "Followed that for two minutes slightly uphill, then took another quick right, and we hit the bridge." "You're good." Dean told Sam with a look of pride on his face. "You're a monster pain in the ass." "But you're good." Dean grins.

Dean put the Impala in drive and we left. I didn't say anything. I just sat in the back. I felt bad for Lenore, she and Eli were good and never killed anybody.

We ate cows too, even if it wasn't blood, but meat. They weren't evil. They were doing what we did, survive. Sam had a worried look on his face as we drove to the farm that Lenore and Eli were at. I didn't say anything, but I knew what he was thinking.

I held my breath when we drove over the bridge towards the farm. Not everything in the episode could come out the way it's suppose to. Could it? We finally arrive and walk into the house and stop and I see Lenore in the chair gasping.

"Sam, Dean and you brought the girl along, come on in." "Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asks, even though I'm pretty sure he knew what was happening. "Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood." He continued. "She's going to tell us where all her friends are, aren't you?"

I move to the side the other side of Sam and over to the wall. "Want to help?" Gordon asks. Lenore has her head to the side and I can tell that she's in pain on the chair. "Look man." Dean is interrupted by Gordon. "Grab a knife." He tells Dean.

"I was just about to start on the fingers." Gordon holds up the knife with dead man's blood on the blade and cuts Lenore's arm with the knife. I can see how it's affecting her. I feel so bad for her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's just chill out, huh?" Dean answers.

Gordon turns around, "I'm completely chilled." "Gordon, put the knife down." Sam tells him as he walks forward, but Dean puts his arm out to stop him. Gordon is moving the knife around in his hands. "Looks like its Sam who needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, all right? "You're right." Gordon throws the knife on the table. "I'm wasting my time here, this bitch will never talk." He pulls something out of his bag. He pulls a long knife and holds it up.

"May as well put her out of her misery." Gordon continues. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane." Sam steps forward. "Gordon, I'm letting her go." Gordon holds up the long knife and points it at Sam to stop him. "You're not doing a damn thing."

Dean walks over. "Hey, hey, Gordon let's talk about this."Gordon is flashing the long knife. "What's there to talk about?" He asks. "It's like I said Dean, no shades of grey." "I hear you and I know how you feel." "Do you?"

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but." Gordon laughs. "Killed my sister. "That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her, made her into one of them." Gordon continues as he points the long knife at Sam. "So I hunted her down and killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean asks in surprise. "It wasn't my sister anymore."Gordon stops pointing it at Sam and turns to Dean. "It wasn't human." Gordon told them and added. "I didn't blink and neither would you." He points the knife at them. "So you knew all along then." "That the vampires weren't killing anyone." Sam replies.

Sam continues. "You knew about the cattle and you just didn't care." "Care about what?" Gordon asks as he continues. "A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice, taking a little time out from sucking innocent people, and we're suppose to buy that?"Gordon asks.

"Trust me, doesn't change what they are and I can prove it." He holds the knife up at Sam. Sam has his hands up. I'm right next to Sam. He grabs me instead and my arm and pulls up my sleeve and slashes the knife across my arm and turns me around and holds the knife at my throat.

Dean pulls out his gun and points it at Gordon. "Let her go." Dean cocks the gun. "Now!" The knife is still at my throat. It doesn't take much for Gordon to hold me as I'm not very big. He finally tells them. "Relax, if I wanted to kill her, she'd be dead on the floor."

Great not only I'm I being used as an example, I'm being bled for Lenore. Dean still has the gun pointed. "Just making a little point." Gordon tells them. He holds my arm above Lenore, letting my blood drip down on her. As the blood drips down on her and she opens her mouth and her teeth turn into sharp razors and she hisses.

Dean looks down at Lenore and then back at Gordon. "Hey." He shouts the gun still pointed at Gordon. "Thinks she's still different. Still want to save her, look at her." He motions for us to look at her still hissing and has a full set of sharp teeth.

I feel sick as I never been so close to a real vampire before. Dean looks down at her. "They're all the same, evil, blood thirsty." When he mentions bloodthirsty I look down to see Lenore's fangs retract and she isn't hissing anymore.

Lenore closes her eyes and looks away from my arm. "No, no, no." "You hear her Gordon?" Sam asks. Gordon still has my arm and the knife at my throat. Lenore is weak, but she manages again. "No, no."

Gordon takes the knife off my throat and let's me go. "We're done here." Sam tells me as he gently grabs me and pulls me in front of him. "Sam, get them out of here." Dean tells Sam as Lenore is gasping and I'm holding my bloody arm.

Sam gently picks up Lenore. "I got you." He whispers gently to Lenore as she wraps her arms weakly around his neck. I follow him holding my cut arm to stop the bleeding. "Unh,unh,unh." Dean motions with the gun when Gordon tries to move.

We are outside and I have no idea what is going on in the house. I just hear a bunch of noise. Sam and I leave with Lenore. We ended up helping Lenore and the others get out of town and after Sam drove back to the motel and tended to my arm he drove back to the farm house.

(Please note that I'm not writing what happens at the farm house after Sam drops me off at the motel and after he tends to my arm. You already know what happens if you've seen the episode. With that case closed they are now free to work on my case.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam and Dean walk into the motel room and I look up at them. Dean's face looked like he got hit by a wall. "Did I miss anything?" I asked as I look at Dean's face. Dean walks over and sits on the bed I'm on. "How's the arm?" Dean asks as he looks down at it.

"Okay, it's not hurting as much as before." I told Dean as I pull up my sleeve at the nice bandage Sam had done. "I'll live." Dean turns and looks at Sam and then back at me and smiles. "I think you had enough excitement for one day."

"You can say that again." I reply. Dean is about to repeat it, but I grab the pillow and hit him in the face with it. "I was just kidding!" I yelled at Dean. Dean grabs the pillow after it hits him. "Ow!" I put my hand up and then reach out and touch his face. "Sorry."

Dean winces in pain and grabs my hand gently and holds it for a few seconds and then takes it off his face. I let my hand drop back in my lap. "It's okay." he answers and see I look at Sam and he has a huge grin on his face. "Shut up Sam." I tell him and he laughs loudly. "I didn't say anything." He throws his hands up? "Yeah, but you were going to." I reply back. Sam stops laughing.

"I think I'll go get us some food." Sam tells us. Dean gets up and takes the keys from his pocket. He must have gotten them back from Gordon or something. He throws them to Sam. "Get me some pie if you can." Dean tells him as he sits back down next to me. Sam leaves. "Morgan we need to talk, there's some thing you're not telling us." I open my mouth and then close it. "It's complicated and you wouldn't understand."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "What's complicated?" I sit up and lean in so I'm only a couple of inches from his face and I look up in his eyes."I guess I can tell you something" "What?" Dean asks. I clear my throat and still only a couple of inches from his face and still looking him in the eye.

"I already know all about you and your family after you hit me even though I asked who you two were." "Is that it?" "No." I tell him. I'm really not sure what to tell him. I can't tell him what is going to happen to them in the future, because I'm not sure if it will happen or not. On the show it happens, but this isn't a show, it's their lives and to them and everyone else here, they're real.

Dean gets a confused look on his face. I think for a minute. "You ever heard of alternate realities or alternate worlds?" Dean blinks. "No." I sigh. "Let's say there are alternate worlds and alternate realities." I stop for a minute to think.

"Let's say that this world is just one of the alternate worlds out there and in another world this world you live in actually doesn't exist, you and everyone you know don't exist and in an alternate world you and everyone in this world are someone else." Dean laughs at the idea. "You really believe that?"

"Don't you?" I ask him. Dean clears his throat. "I don't know." Okay it's now or never. I grab his jacket and pull him down so that his face is only a couple inches from mine and I look into his eyes and pull him to a gentle kiss.

I expected him to resist, but he didn't, he responded to the kiss and I parted my lips and felt his tongue slide in and out of my mouth. I felt his large hands as they cup the sides of my face. He deepens the kiss and I break it and let go of his jacket. He let's go of my face and I open my eyes.

Dean looks down and me and doesn't say anything. "Sorry, I just wanted to know what it was like kissing you." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I was about to say something when I hear the door handle and sit back against the headboard.

Sam walks in. "You're in luck Dean, I got you some pie. "Thanks. Dean gets up and walks to the coffee table when Sam sets the bags down. I get up and walk over to grab a soda and a burger and some fries and a couple packets of ketchup. "Thanks." I sit on the couch and eat my food. I had spread out the wrapper and put my fries on it and some Ketchup. Dean and Sam both look at me. "What I don't see any plates."

Dean grabs a beer for them and turns on the TV. I watch some lame show as I eat my food. I catch Dean glancing at me once in awhile. "_He's probably thinking how disgusting I am and that kiss and that he should have rinsed his mouth out with something strong before he drank his beer or ate his food_. " I thought to myself.

I ate my food very slowly. When I was done I took my trash and stuffed it into one of the bags that the food came in. I drank the rest of the soda up and stuck in the bag. I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom. I carefully changed my clothes and noticed my wrists. They were red and kind of raw from the ropes. When I look down at my bandaged arm, it just reminds me of Gordon slicing into it.

"Sam what do you think of alternate worlds and realities?" Sam sets down his beer. "Why?" "I was just wondering." Sam takes a drink. "Well some people think that they both exist." Dean drinks the rest of his beer and sets it down. "Do you believe that they exist?" Sam clears his throat. "I don't know." "Why?" Sam asks.

Dean replies "Never mind." Dean opens another beer and takes a drink. He finishes off his pie. I come out of the bathroom in a different night shirt; this one had nice long sleeves that covered up my wrists. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to see the rope burns.

Dean ate his pie as he and Sam watched TV. Dean downed another beer. Sam finished his second and then was done.

I took my glasses off and set them on the nightstand and pulled the pillow down so I could lie down. I pulled the bedspread all the way up to my neck and brought my knees up to my chest. I was cold for some reason. I shouldn't be cold, because the weather was nice and then I remembered I didn't have a jacket on when Sam and I were taken from the motel. I closed my eyes and drifted off the sleep, hoping that if sleep came, I wouldn't be cold anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I wake up shivering. I couldn't understand why I would be shivering when it was warm in the motel room. I moan and clutch the bedspread to my body and try to get warm. My head starts to hurt and I don't know if it's from the gash on my head or the cut on my arm.

Dean woke up and looks over at the bed closest to the bathroom. He hears a moan and gets up and walks over to the bed where Morgan is sleeping. He turns on the lamp on the nightstand and looks down. She is clutching the bedspread on her back. He notices she is shivering.

He gently sits down on the edge of the bed and reaches over and puts his huge hand on her small forehead. "You're burning up." He whispers as he draws his hand back. He looks over at the other bed and debates if he should wake up Sam.

"I'm so cold." I whisper as I'm clutching the bedspread. Stripping to his boxers, he crawls under the covers and lies down on his back and gently wraps his arms around Morgan's small body and holds her close to his chest. He could feel the coldness of her body against his. "Shh, it's okay now."

I open my eyes and look up to see him looking down at me; he's wrapped his arms around me. I still have my arms bent up and pressed against my chest "Dean." I close my eyes and whisper. "What Morgan." Dean answers in a soft whisper. "I'm sorry I'm in the way." I whisper softly and then shiver. "I'm sorry that I said that about you, I didn't mean it." Dean whispers back.

I shiver again and then I feel something against my cheek. It's warm and nice. I can hear a heart beating and realize that it's Dean's. I listen to the sound of his heartbeat. I like the rhythm.

Dean notices that Morgan has her arms bent up and pressed against her chest. He gently pulls them down and away from her chest and wraps his body so that her body is pressed against his completely. He runs his hand up and down the small of her back. He notices that she has stopped shivering.

I feel more heat coming off Dean and it feels nice. I gently lift up my face to look at him and he must have noticed because he looks down at me. I look into his eyes and stare at him. "What is it?" He asks in a whisper. I don't say anything as I close my eyes.

Dean slides his hand to her forehead to check her temperature and she's still hot, but her body is cold and he slides his hand so that it's resting on her back. He tries to fall asleep, but he's too worried about her and he wants to make sure she's okay.

I open my eyes and lift my head up slightly and slide my hand to Dean's bare chest to his cheek. I cup his face in my small hand and use my finger to caress his cheek. I can feel his hand as he gently takes it in his and moves it back to his chest.

I lift my head and turn my body so I can look down at him. He stares into my eyes and I lean in and kiss him. I expect him to push me away, but he doesn't. He deepens the kiss and turns me onto my back and presses his body against mine.

He breaks the kiss and turns me on my back. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to another kiss. This time I'm sure he's going to stop it, but he doesn't and he opens my mouth slightly so his tongue can explore my mouth.

He breaks the kiss to stare down into my eyes. I stare back at him and he whispers. "I don't want to take advantage of you, because of your fever." "You're not." He leans in and kisses me again. This time our kisses become more passionate and I can't help but think the fever is causing how I'm feeling, but it's not causing anything I didn't want to before.

The passion starts to get even more intense and I remember closing my eyes as it takes me and I remember the feeling of warmth through out my body and the feeling of souring higher and higher. The last thing I remember is someone catching their breath and a deep husky voice whispering my name softly in my ear.

(Okay I kept this as clean as possible to leave to your imagination so that this would not get an M rating and I can keep the T rating. LOL.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam wakes up and stretches. He looks over and sees Dean with Morgan in his arms and it looks like Dean isn't wearing any clothes. He walks over to Dean and nudges him. "Wake up." Sam whispers. Dean wakes up and looks up at him. "What is going on?" Sam asks in a whisper.

Dean carefully climbs out of the bed and gently leans over and presses his huge hand to her small forehead. "I think her fever broke." "What are you talking about?" Sam asks. Dean gets dressed and pulls Sam to the other side of the room so they don't disturb her.

"She had a high fever and was shivering and I was worried about her so I climbed in and held her to keep her warm." "Why didn't you wake me up, I could of gotten some extra blankets." "It would have taken too long to wake you, you sleep like a rock." Sam nodded in agreement. "I would have had to throw cold water on your head." Dean added.

"I figured that body heat would work better and to tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad that she isn't average size, it was easier to keep her warm." Sam smiled widely. "Don't even say it." Dean warned him. "I didn't say anything." Sam replies. "Besides I'm sure she won't remember me keeping her warm, because of the fever." "You were only in your boxers." Sam told him.

"Hey it worked and her fever broke." Sam decided not to argue with him. Whatever Dean had done worked and she didn't have a fever anymore. Dean went over and carefully tucks in the blankets around her. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Sam asks as he grabs the keys to the Impala. "Coffee and get me a breakfast sandwich and a breakfast burrito or if they only have one get me two of them."

Sam left. Dean went over and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He tries to put what happened out of his head, but he can't. He has never been with someone small like her ever. She was different from any of the girls he has been with.

The women he's been with are always beautiful and tall, but he didn't want Sam or Morgan to know that he actually didn't mind someone small like wasn't sure if she would remember what happened. He didn't want her to know that he actually cares about her and that he likes spending time with her. He didn't want her to know that being with her was something he enjoyed.

Sam came back with breakfast and he grabbed his coffee and food and sat on the couch. Sam grabbed his breakfast and sat on the couch next to Dean. I woke up to the sound of the TV and opened my eyes. I had the weirdest dream last night. I was cold and someone was keeping me warm. I was with someone. I slowly get up and climb out of the bed and my knees buckle beneath me.

Dean glances over to the bed and notices it's empty. He gets up and around the bed. He carefully picks me up and sets me on the bed. I slip under the covers and lay down. "How are you feeling?" Dean asks. He has a concern look in his eyes. "Okay, I guess, just kind of tired." "Are you hungry?" He asks. "No. "Let me know when you're hungry, okay?" He tells me.

I nod my head and then lay on my side to try to get the dizziness to go away. Dean sits back down on the couch. Sam finishes his breakfast and gets up and sits down at the desk. He opens his laptop and starts to work on let's his thoughts wonder to what Morgan was saying about alternate realities and alternate worlds. "_Is it possible they exist?_" "_What if they do exist, why would she be talking about them in the first place_?" Dean gets up and walks over to Sam.

"Sam do you think Ash would know about Alternate realities and alternate worlds?" Sam closes his laptop. "I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to ask." Sam pulls out his cell phone and dials the number. "Hi, Ellen is Ash available?" "Okay, can you have him call me as soon as he gets up?" "Okay thanks, bye."

Sam closes his cell phone. "He's sleeping." Dean finishes his breakfast and gets up. He goes in the bathroom. Sam walks to the bed with Morgan in it and gently touches her tiny forehead with his huge hands. "_No fever_." He thinks to himself.

Dean comes out and walks over. "Any change?" Dean asks. Sam takes his huge hand off her tiny forehead and shakes his head. "No fever." He answers. "What do you think brought on the fever?" Sam asks as he sits down at the desk and opens his laptop.

Dean sat down on the couch and turned sideways; he let his arm rest on the back of the couch and watched Sam on the laptop. "The gash or maybe the cut on her arm, but how would I know." Sam types away as Dean turns the TV on.

I must be dreaming. The guy who plays Castiel is standing next to me as I'm in the bed sleeping. "I know who you are Castiel." I tell him. "I know." He answers back. "You don't show up until later in the series, but what are you doing here now?" I ask.

Castiel turns and looks at me. "Morgan I need you to make a choice." I raise an eyebrow? "What do you mean?" I ask him. "Stay or go back to your world." He answers in his serious voice. "Is this a trick?" I ask. "If it is, it's not funny."

"No trick." He answers. "How long do I have to think about it?" I ask, not sure what it's about. Castiel never smiles so I have a feeling I'm not going to like the answer. "Not long." I walk up to him and touch his trench coat and his tie. "Explain to me what happens if I say yes to stay or if I decide to go back." I finally tell him as I look down at myself sleeping.

Castiel clears his throat. "If you decide to stay, the memories of your other life in the other world will be erased along with any knowledge of what happens to the Winchesters in their future here." Castiel I tell him "Season 4 they find out that there are books about them and that they have fans and stories are written about them by a guy who turns out to be a prophet I guess." Castiel nods his head. "I know, but that's in the year 2008 and won't happen here."

"Okay so I get to remember the Winchesters and stay in contact with them?" I ask. Castiel nods his head. "Yes, but like everyone else here you won't exist on the TV show in your world." I raise an eyebrow. "Do I get to see them or talk to them in this world?" I ask. Castiel nods his head. "Yes, but in your world you don't exist, because as you know it's a TV show." I think for a moment, because I'm curious. "Will Sam and Dean know who I am if I stay?" Castiel nods his head. "Yes, this world is real in this reality and anybody they meet they remember, but in your world it's just a TV Show and on that TV show Sam and Dean never meet you and they have to go by what's written for them on the show."

"So this reality is real to everyone who's here and even the people who live here and don't appear on the show." Castiel nods his head. "Alternate worlds and realities are more common then you humans think, because if there was just one reality…." I cut him off. "Castiel I get the picture."

"What if I went back to my world and time, would I remember everything from my time here?" I ask. Castiel nods his head. "Yes, but nobody will believe you as on your world it's just a TV Show." He answers and adds. "You'll just write it as a story and they will only believe it as a story, not that it really happened."

'If I stay will I stay my age or go back to the age I was in 2006?" I ask him. Castiel grins. "You are already the age you were in 2006." "Hmm so I'm 32." Castiel nods his head. "If you want I can give you a new life here."

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't want to be a hunter, but I would like to still have a nice job, apartment and keep in touch with Sam, Dean, Ellen, Ash and Jo." I tell him. "You know that Sam and Dean are always on the road hunting and." I cut him off. "It's their job."

"Morgan you will know that they are actual people, because in this world this isn't a TV show and books are not being written about them here, because they are actual people that exist to everyone here." Castiel continues. "They still be in your life, just not as much as they wish they could."

I finally bring it up. "If I do stay here and if I do die here, where will I go?" "Where do you think, it doesn't matter what alternate world you are on or alternate reality it is the same in all of them, you would go to heaven."

I think for a moment. "Do I live a long life here or do I die young?" I ask him. "A long life and I can't tell you anymore." Okay this is the moment I had waited to ask this important question. "What happens to me in my world, do I simply get erased or I'm I a missing persons?"

Castiel puts his hand on my shoulder. "I can tell you that angels we can travel through time, alternate worlds and realities, just as I know that in your world Supernatural is a TV show and that the show has a very big following."

Sam and Dean stand next to the bed Morgan is sleeping in and watch her. They watch as she is moving in her sleep as if she's dreaming. Sam gently puts his huge hand on her small forehead. "No fever." Sam takes his huge hand off her forehead. They watch her closely.

"I don't like my world Castiel." Castiel nods his head. "That's why I put those words on your computer screen and took a chance for you to say the words out loud, so you could see what it was like to be in this world." So that's what happened. "You did that?" Castiel nodded. "Yes, I will do that for people once in awhile or I'll give them ideas like I gave the guy in your world an idea for the show Supernatural."

Okay now I understand. "So you're the one that gave the creator the idea of the show Supernatural in my world?" I asked. Castiel nods his head. "Yes, I did, but he did the rest himself."

I hit him on the arm. "Well the current writers in my future world after Mr. Kripke left screwed it up big time; you wouldn't like what they did to the show now." "That's not my fault; I only planted the idea in his head, the rest was up to him and the direction it took."

Castiel touches the arm I hit and then told me."Okay let's go over this one more time." I nod my head. "If you stay here, I'll erase all of your memories of your world of that world as if you didn't exist there and anything else that you know of them that you know from the show called Supernatural." I nod my head. "You will have a new life here in this world and anybody else who has met you has yet to meet you will know you."

"I have one question." Castiel looks down at me. "What is it?" "Does anybody write about Sam and Dean and their life here and turn them into books?" I ask. Castiel sighs. "No." He finally answers. "They are real here as real as you, Sam and Dean. When I give you a new life, you will know everything to know of this world and only this world." He continues. "Someone may write about you as stories with the Winchesters in your world as fanfiction it is called, but other than that you won't know if they do or not."

I sigh. "Okay." I finally answer. "So I need to know." I have one last question. "If I agree and say yes, will I still be in this motel when I wake up?" Castiel nods his head. "Yes, you will, but you will not remember that you are from the year 2013, alternate realities or alternate worlds or anything about the world you can from." "What you will remember is that your name is Morgan Jacobs and you are 32 years old and then well the boys will have to help you out to find out the rest about you now that you have a life in this world."

"So I'm a case for them?" Castiel nods his head. "Yes, but only here and as fanfiction in your world and not an episode on the TV show Supernatural in your world." "Okay I would like to stay here." I tell him and he reaches out and touches my forehead and everything goes black.

(Okay I got the idea from the dream last night to have Castiel appear before her and give her a choice. If you had a choice, what would you do? I thought it would be interesting to write. Leave a review if you want and let me know what your choice would have been.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I wake up and sit up and look around. Sam is at the desk on the laptop. Dean is cleaning the weapons as he is sitting on the couch. The weapons are laid out neatly on the coffee table. On the floor are a lot of other items. I walk into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

I stand and look at my reflection and stare at it. I look at the square band-aid on my forehead and carefully touch it. I look down at my arm and touch the bandage. I remember the knife and the way the cold blade slid across the flesh on my arm and wince. I wanted to take a shower, but I wasn't sure if I should with my arm still healing.

Sam's cell phone rings and he answers it. I catch only Sam's side of the conversation from the inside of the bathroom as I change my clothes. "Hey, what do you know about alternate worlds or realities?" Sam asks. "_Why would he be asking about that_?" I think to myself. "Okay, so there are books on it, but they are only theories?" Sam asks. "No, just was wondering, thanks. Good bye." Sam hangs up the phone.

"So what did he say?" Sam clears his throat and told him. "Well he told me that there are theories of alternate realities and alternate worlds, but that it's mostly just that." I come out of the bathroom and put my nightshirt into the dirty bag.

I walk over to Dean and sit down next to him. "How are you feeling?" He asks as he is cleaning the barrel of the gun. "Hungry." I reply. "We got you a muffin and a soda." I look on the coffee table and he must have noticed. "I stuck them on the end table."

I open my soda and grab the muffin and sit back down. "Sam asked Ash about what you told me and he said that there are only theories." I raised an eyebrow. "What did I tell you?" I ask as I take off the plastic wrap that the muffin came in. Dean stops and sets down what he was cleaning. "You told me if I believed in alternate worlds or realities."

"I don't remember telling you that, but I do remember that my name is Morgan Jacobs and remember what happened to me when I woke up on the side of the road and meeting you two and what happened with Gordon and the vampires." "I remember that, but I don't remember asking you about alternate worlds or realities."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember last night?" He asks. I nod my head. "I remember being cold and someone holding me closely and then after awhile I was warm and I remember my head hurting a lot and someone telling me it was going to be okay."

I glanced at Sam and then at Dean and noticed Sam had stopping typing and were staring at each other. "What?" I asked. Sam clears his throat and goes back to his laptop. Dean looks down at me on the couch.

"You had a high fever and you were shivering badly and the bedspread wasn't helping, so I climbed into the bed and held you to keep you warm." "Oh, well that would explain why I felt cold at first and then warm."

Sam looked up from the laptop. "You didn't tell her you were only in your boxers." Sam added. Dean looks up at Sam and then back down at me. "I read that bare skin makes more body heat." "What in a skin magazine?" I replied.

Dean glared at me, but I know it wasn't a real one. Still it would explain why I felt warm after awhile. I get up and take my garbage and shove it in an empty plastic bag. I pick up all of the trash and stick it in the plastic bag. I make the beds and clean up the room a little.

I open the door and walk out and close the door. I take the garbage and carefully walk to where the trash cans are and open it and shove the plastic bag in there. I put the lid back on and look around. I walk back to the room and walk in and shut it.

Dean finishes cleaning the barrel of the gun and puts it back together. I handed him the bullets he took out and he slips them back into the barrel. "So you remembered your last name." I nod my head. "I just remember my first and last name." I tell him as I pick up a stone and then one of the knives and start to sharpen it.

Dean watches me. "Well it's a start." Dean tells me as he picks up a couple of items to fill. He takes the plastic bottle and starts to fill up a flask. "What is that?" I ask. Dean doesn't look up and answers. "Holy water." And I answer. "Oh."

Sam clears his throat. "Morgan do you remember anything else about yourself?" I think for a moment and then I shake my head. "I'm 32 years old and that's it." Sam goes back to the laptop. I help Dean with the weapons and whatever needs to be done.

I finally ask them. "Do you think I'll get my memory back?" Sam looks up from the laptop and turns to look at me. "It's hard to say." I sigh. "Don't worry, we'll help you as much as we can. " Dean tells me as he is putting everything back in the large green bag.

Sam picks up his cell phone and waits for an answer. "Hi, can I speak to Ash?" "Okay." "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me, I need information on a Morgan Jacobs." "Yes, that's the one that you met at the Roadhouse." "Yes her last name is J-a-c-o-b-s and she's 32 years old." "Okay thanks."

Sam hangs up the phone. "I thought I'd call in a favor." I don't say anything as I get up and walk out of the motel room and find a place outside to sit. The weather is nice and warm and I sit on a green patio chair and let my legs rest on the chair next to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't know how long I'm out there, but it must have been at least an hour or something. Someone sits next to me and I turn and it's Dean. "You've been out here for a long time." I look at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow. I finally answer. "Oh just who can I be and why I'm here." Dean reaches over and grabs my small hand in his huge hand. He holds it gently. "I know that you're brave."

I turn to look at him. "Not really, I was really scared at the farm when Gordon had the knife against my throat. When he slices open my arm and try to feed my blood to Lenore." Dean squeezes my hand gently. "I still think you were brave."

He takes his hand off mine when Sam walks over. "I just got off the phone and we are leaving for Wisconsin in an hour." Sam walks away and Dean smiles. "I guess we should pack." I nod my head.

We hit the road after we packed everything up. According to Ash the lead is in Wisconsin. Sam tells me that the drive will take 17 hours from Montana to Wisconsin. He says that we'll be stopping at motels during our trip only a few times. I ask Dean for a knife and he hands me one and I shove it in the waist of my jeans and cover it up with the sweatshirt I put on.

We stop at a small diner after what must of been at least 4 hours on the road and it was dark. I don't even pay attention to the name of the diner. I was so bored in the car and took a nap while we were on the road. Sam sits on one side of the booth as Dean and I sit on the other side facing the door.

I noticed Dean is scoping out the restaurant and watching door. The waitress that takes our table is tall and beautiful and pretty much Dean's type.

She flirts with Dean as we order. I scanned the menu and told her what I wanted. She smiles a fake smile at me as she gave me the once over. _"She's probably wondering who I am and how I could be with two handsome guys and if I'm related to them."_

She took our order and then left. I watched her leave and set the menu back in the holder. "I'm going to the bathroom." I told them and Dean got up so I could get out. I walked to the bathroom and went in. The women's bathroom has only 3 stalls, but I didn't care.

I went to the bathroom and was washing my hands when a lady came out of the other stall. She is pale with black hair and she is very pretty. She notices the bandage on my arm. "What happened?" She asks. I look down at my arm. "Cut it on a piece of metal."

I finish washing me hands and I leave. _"She gives me the creeps." _I'm thinking as I feel for the knife I have stashed away. I walk back to the table and wait for Dean to get out so I can slide into the booth. Our food arrives as I'm sitting down and I wait for her to set down my plate.

I grab my burger and take as big as a bite I can. I notice Dean looking at me and I chew my food and then swallow it. "What?" I ask. Dean has a smile on his face. "I'm hungry." I tell him as I eat a few fries after I dipped them in the ketchup I had put on my plate.

"It's nice to see that you have your appetite back." Dean told me as he took another bite out of his burger. I nod my head and finish off my fries and work on finishing my burger. I swallow and take a long drink from my soda.

We finish and get up. Dean pulls out some money and drops it on the table. We leave and walk to the Impala. Suddenly I feel myself falling to the ground and I throw my hands down to break my fall. I turn to my left and see Dean being thrown on the side of the Impala.

I get up and turn to my right and Sam is being thrown on the hood of the Impala. I pull out the knife I carry in my waist of my jeans and it's knocked out of my hand and something grabs me by the neck and pushes me to my back.

I try to grab for the knife, but the guy is bending my head sideways and holding me. I keep trying as he is distracted by my neck. I stretch my arm as far as I can and feel the handle of the knife and finally grasp it and I bring right between his eyes.

He let's go of me screaming. I use my foot and kick him in the jewels. He pulls the knife out of his face and throws it on the ground. He grabs me again and he hisses. "For that bitch death is too good for you."

"I'm going to make you one of us and then you can feed on those two." He uses his fingers and tries to pry my mouth open and to let the blood from his head drip into my mouth, but I keep my mouth shut.

"Open your mouth bitch." The vampire hisses at me as he keeps trying to pry my mouth open and I grab the knife again and stab him again this time in the hand and he let's go of me.

The vampire goes after me again, but a long knife slices right through his neck and he is decapitated and falls down dead. I see blood splatter all over me and then darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Morgan, Morgan can you hear me?" I hear a voice and recognize it as Dean's. I open my eyes and look up at him staring down at me. "What happened?" I sit up and look over and see the headless vampire and his head next to him.

"I think you fainted." Sam said standing next to the Impala. "I did?" I ask. He bends down and gently helps me up. "You didn't swallow any of his blood did you?" Dean asks with a concerned look on his face. "No I kept my mouth shut even when he was trying to get me to open my mouth." I told them as I used my long sleeve shirt to wipe off my mouth.

"Good job." Dean whispers. "Thanks." I tell them as I look at the other dead vampires decapitated. "Can we go now?" I ask as I really want to leave. "Sure." Sam opens the back door and I climb in and he shuts the door.

"Let's get a room soon and hit the road early in the morning." I nod my head. "Sounds like a plan." I reply. Dean leans in and holds out the knife. "Here you earned it, it's yours." I take the knife and stick it in the waist of my jeans. "Thanks."

We go about another couple of miles and find a motel and it has no couch. It has two beds and a recliner chair. I go into the bathroom right away and clean myself of the blood on me and carefully use a wet wash cloth and wipe off my face, hands and even my hair off.

I notice my neck and the bruises that have the outline of a hand. I touch it and then I turn to examine my neck and there are no marks of teeth. "_Thank heavens_." I think to myself. I finish and change into my last nightshirt. "_We have to do laundry soon_." I think to myself.

I come out and they are drinking beer. Sam is on his laptop sitting on the bed on the far right and Dean has turned on the TV and is sitting in the recliner chair. I look to see that the bed closest to the bathroom is empty.

"We figured you would want the bed closest to the bathroom." Dean looks up as he takes a long drink from the beer bottle. "Thanks." I reply. I climb into the bed and pull the covers up to my chest. "We're going to have to do laundry soon." I tell them.

Sam looks up. "I'm pretty sure we can do it on the way.""Okay." I reply. I turn to my side and close my eyes. I'm tired. I need to start keeping a journal to get everything I'm feeling out of my system. I really was hoping that the trip would be uneventful. I should have realized that being with those two that is an understatement.

Dean grabs the remote and clicks off the TV. He stands up and walks over to Sam. "You think she's going to be okay?" Dean asks as he grabs another beer. "I mean everything that's happened to her already." Dean adds. "I don't know." Sam replies and turns the laptop around. "I found this."

Dean looks at the screen. "Missing: Morgan Jacobs age 32. Description: Short Brown Hair. Blue/grey eyes. 4'll. Wears lined bifocal glasses. DOB is 2-17-74. "Here is a picture of her that they got from her aunt who saw her the last time at Easter." Sam brings up the picture. "That's her."

Sam points to the bottom. "Here's the interview." Dean reads it out loud. "We had Easter dinner together since she has lived with me in Wisconsin, since she was 12. She always calls me if she is going to be late for work and when she didn't come back home, I had to wait the required time to file her as a missing persons." "She doesn't drive, but she always takes a taxi or takes the bus."

"So how did she get from Wisconsin all the way to Montana?" Dean asks. He glances at the bed Morgan is sleeping in. Sam shrugs. "I don't know." Dean drinks the rest of his beer. "Keep digging." Dean tells Sam as he grabs another beer and sits back down in the recliner and turns the TV back on.

I wasn't asleep and heard everything. "_How did I get in Montana?_" I ask myself. I drift off to sleep and the last thing I remember is the sound of the TV going off and the sound of steady breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I wake up and stretch. Sam and Dean are already up. I get up and go to the bathroom and come out dressed. I grab the soda and muffin on the night table that one of them got for me. "Eat up, because we'll be hitting the road as soon as the Impala is loaded up." Dean tells me as he drinks his coffee.

I slowly eat my muffin and drink my soda. It doesn't take long and we hit the road. I sit in the back and lean back and turn my head to watch the scenery go by. I have many thoughts running through my head.

Dean turns on the radio and we listen to classic rock. Sam opens his laptop and is working on it. I just stare out the window as the scenery goes by. I heard what they said about what they found. _"I only have an aunt for family, because my parents died when I was 8 years old." "But how did they die and where did I go to live?"_

"_But how did I get from Wisconsin all the way to Montana?"_ I think to myself as my thoughts begin to wander more. _"I have been missing, but for how long?" _Sam never mentioned how long. "Morgan we'll stop and do laundry when we hit North Dakota okay?" Dean tells me. "Okay." I reply loud enough so they can hear me

I lean forward and rest my arms on top of the back of the front seat in-between them. "You know we could have flown, it wouldn't take so long to get there." I told them. Sam clears his throat. "Dean doesn't like to fly and we're use to driving where ever we need to go." Sam answers.

"That explains it." I tell them as I sit back in the backseat and turn my head to my left and look out the window again at the scenery going by. "We also get some of our cases just by driving through towns and cities."

"Understandable I guess." I tell them still looking out of the window and then I see the welcome to North Dakota sign. _"Hello North Dakota." _I think to myself. We stop and get some fast food and go to a small laundry mat. I'm so glad that it's pretty empty.

I realized my clothes can fit in the green duffle bag with my personal stuff. I just have 4 of everything, except the white cotton socks that came in a 6pk. I wash everything together on cold. I watch Dean as he sticks their clothes in a different washer and have to smile. _"I'm surprised that their stuff comes out okay."_

We get the laundry done and I fold all of my clothes and I make sure my personal stuff is sealed in the nice plastic travel bag so that nothing spills on my clean clothes. Dean and Sam just throw their clothes into their duffle bags. I sort of figured they would do that.

We hit the road once we are done and I'm not sure if we're just driving through or we're going to stop for the night. Dean turns on the radio and I'm so glad its classic rock. I hear a song and start to sing with it. It's the Rolling Stone's "Satisfaction."

Dean glances in the back and I just look at him and he tells me. "You know this song." I shrug. "I guess so, I mean when it came on I just knew the song." Dean glances at Sam and Sam shrugs. "Well it's nice to know that she has great taste in music."I have to smile at what Sam said about my taste in music.

I lean back and turn around and lie in the backseat on my back. I use my duffle bag as a pillow and close my eyes. I listen to the classic rock music that fills the car and drift off to sleep. "Wake up." I hear Sam's voice and a large hand shaking me awake.

I sit up and grab my duffle bag. "Where are we?" I ask as I look around. "We're at a Motel." Sam answers as he helps me out of the backseat. "I though we were going to drive through." Sam shrugs. "I guess we figure it would be harder for you on the road."

Dean comes back with the motel key and we take our stuff. There are two beds, a couch and I couldn't believe it an actual table with four chairs. I also notice that the room has a desk and a refrigerator. "Wow this is nice." I tell them as I pull out my unscented body wash for sensitive skin and my shampoo for my sensitive scalp.

I notice Dean's eyebrow goes up. "I have sensitive skin, okay?" Dean shrugs. "Didn't you notice the laundry soap I was using?" I ask Dean. Dean shakes his head. "It was unscented and with no dyes." I grab a night shirt and whatever else I need and go into the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and step in. I turn it to semi hot and adjust the shower head so the water hits me just right. I stand under it and close my eyes. Showers are like washing away worries and other things. It's not just for dirt and sweat. I open my eyes and grab the bottle of shampoo and start on my hair. I have to wash it twice, because of how thick it is.

I start on my body and notice that my skin is bare and unmarked. I pull off the bandage and look at the cut. It has a nice scab on it and with my finger I gently slide it down the scab to feel it. "_I hope I don't get a scar." _I think to myself. I pull off the square band-aid on my forehead and set them on the edge of the tub.

I dry myself off and my hair and I get dressed. I look in the mirror and study my face. I notice that the fingers around my neck are fading. I'm so happy about that. I can't stand my nose, it's too long. Not long like Barbra Streisand, but I have seen what a French nose looks like in the magazine at the laundry mat and I have it. "_Belch._"

"_At least my face is smooth and blemish free."_ I think to myself while looking at my reflection. I finish drying my hair. I just squeeze it and don't rub it, because I don't need it to stand up all over the place. I use my fingers to fix it. No comb and no brush needed. I throw the bandage and band-aid that are stained with blood in the trash can by the toilet.

I walk out in a night shirt and put my dirty clothes in the plastic bag in my duffle bag. Sam is on his laptop at the desk and I look and notice Dean is gone. "He went to get something to eat, he'll be back soon." Sam tells me not looking up from the laptop. "How was the shower?" Sam asks as he looks up at me. "It felt great, you should take one."

I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I use the remote and start channel surfing. I find a movie and keep it there. I don't even notice Dean back until I can smell the food. I turn to see Dean setting down the bags on the table. I get up and walk over and grab my food with the can of soda.

I sit back down on the couch and unwrap my food. I look up and see that they are both watching me and shrug. I ignore them as I get the wrapper laid down and grab the ketchup packets and squeeze them each on the wrapper. I let my fries drop right next to it and then grab my burger and take a bite.

I move my soda to the right next to the wrapper and I carefully open it. I look to see that they are staring at me and I finally tell them. "What, I like it this way." "I'm not saying anything." I narrow my eyes. "Well I can tell that you think it's weird." Sam shrugs. "Not me." I smile at Sam. "Thanks Sam." I tell him as I take another bite from my burger.

Sam takes a break from the laptop and joins us at the couch. I'm sitting in the middle of them and they look like giants compared to me. We watch the movie together. Dean hands Sam a beer and he takes one for himself. _"I will miss them a lot when they go." "I think I'll ask them to get me a camera and I can take some picture of the rest of the road trip for new memories." _I think to myself.

"_Yes, I think new memories of my time with them will be a good thing." _I yawn and check the clock. "It's 9pm already. I get up and grab our garbage and throw it in one of the bags the food came in. Dean is on his third beer and Sam I notice only drinks two. Dean on the other hand drinks three or whatever he finishes.

Sam goes back on the laptop when the movie is over. Dean sits next to me and I move closer to him he puts his arm around me I cuddle closer so that my head is resting on his side, my arm around his waist and my knees tucked under me. I feel safe and relaxed with his arm around me. Another movie comes on and I try to watch it, but my eyes close and I hear sounds around me and then blackness.

Dean looks down and notices that she has fallen asleep. He gently nudges her, but she doesn't wake up. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. Sam gets up and walks over and pulls the bedspread and cover sheet back. He gently lies her down. He takes off her glasses and sets them on the nightstand.

Dean gently covers her up to her chin and brushes the hair off her forehead. "We should get some sleep; we have a long drive ahead of us." Sam tells him as he walks into the bathroom. Dean looks down at her and when Sam walks into the bathroom, he gently kisses her forehead. "Sweet dreams."


	17. Chapter 17

(Okay I'm going to do something of a montage of the rest of the trip, because it's too boring to do each stop and I hope I can do it so it's not too boring for you.)

Chapter 17

I had asked to get a camera and Dean of course asks me why and I explained that I wanted to make new memories so that I would have something to remember my remaining time with them and the places were visiting while driving to Wisconsin.

I was able to pick out a very nice blue colored digital camera came with a starter kit and a camera bag. (Sam bought me one extra memory card that was a 16 GB card.)

It was really nice to take pictures. I took one of Dean by himself leaning against the Impala. I took one of Sam at the rest stop sitting down at a picnic table. Someone was kind enough to get one of me in the middle of Sam and Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala.

Minnesota was nice and the motel where we stayed was okay. I snapped a few pictures of Sam and Dean cleaning the weapons. Dean held up the gun and gave me a James Bond look and I had to snap a picture. Sam snapped one of Dean giving me a piggyback ride.

I did get few of them deep in thought and the look on their faces I could tell that they were thinking of something sad. They had such sad faces that I was tempted to delete the pictures, but I didn't. I saw the journal that was their dad's and they explained to me that he passed away and that they were picking up where their dad left off and I understood.

The journal was fascinating and I looked through it and was looking at all the different creatures and the different lore and of course urban Legends. "Wow, I never knew there were so many different things out there." I told them as I looked at it. "Well that's only what our dad found out." Dean told me as he took a drink from his beer.

We had stopped at another rest stop and I was at the picnic table looking at the journal. "There could be hundreds or thousands of different evil things out there right now." Sam told me as he handed me a soda. "So could one of those have taken me?" I ask as I close the journal. Dean shrugs. "We don't know." Sam sits next to me. "We may never find out." He adds.

"Well I'd rather not know and just find out who I am." I tell them as I slide the journal to Dean who's sitting across from me. I open my soda and take a long drink. "Well hopefully we can help you." Dean looks at me. "I think this road trip is going to be the only road trip I take for a long while." I drink up my soda and get up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I tell them as I walk away. "Don't take too long we need to get back on the road." Dean yells after me. I wave my hand so he knows I heard him. I go into the bathroom and into one of the stalls.

When I'm done I wash my hands and pull out a couple of brown paper towels. I look in the mirror at my reflection as I wipe off my hands. "Who are you?" I ask the reflection in the mirror. No answer and I hit mirror with my palm and walk out. Dean and Sam are waiting in the Impala as I get into the back and shut the door closed.

"We're close to the Wisconsin state line." Sam tells us from the map he's looking at. "We'll get a room there." Dean tells me as he glances back and then back to the road. "Okay." I answer them. I take out the full memory card and put it in its plastic case and inside the camera bag in a small zipper pocket. I take out the 16 GB card and put it in the camera. I put the camera back into the camera case and stick the camera case in my duffel bag so it doesn't get stolen or lost. Dean turns on the radio and classic rock fills the car. It only takes about an hour and we stop to get something to eat at a diner. It's one of those tourist ones in a town called Marshfield, Wisconsin.

I didn't even pay attention to the name of it. It was nice and sat down in a booth. Sam was across from us and Dean and I sat together facing the door. I notice that Dean is always facing the door so he can keep an eye on who comes and who leaves.

The waitress was a tall redhead and she was very pretty with brown eyes. I look at the name tag and it says Megan. She tries to flirt with Sam, but he either is ignoring it or feels embarrassed about it. I watch as she turns her attention to Dean. I watch and then just look down at the menu.

The waitress is nice to Sam and Dean, but when she looks me up and down and then at the Sam and Dean and then back at me, she gives me this snotty look. She takes our orders and I stick my menu back in the stand. "So Sam what did you find out about me?"

I ask him. He clears his throat. "Well I found a missing person's report and you fit the description and the photo looks just like you." Sam tells me as he fiddles with the napkin. "Oh." I reply as I take a drink of the water next to me.

"Do you have a city or town where I was living?" I ask as the food arrives with the bill. Sam nods his head. "Madison." He answers as he grabs the ketchup and squirts some on the plate next to his fries. I take the ketchup from him and use it and set it down.

Dean pulls out some money and sets it on the table with a small tip after we eat. I was almost tempted to take the tip from the table and keep it, but I didn't. We leave and get into the Impala. Sam pulls out a map and uses his finger to see how far it will be. "Okay we should get there in 2 hours." Sam tells us.

Sam folds the map up and sticks it in the glove compartment. Dean turns the radio on and classic music fills the car. I lean back and look around as we drive out of the parking lot. _"I hope I find out who I am." _I think to myself.

The first thing we do when we get to Madison is get a room at a motel. We drop off our stuff and head to the police station. I didn't leave my camera at the motel, because I don't trust that place. I have it around my neck.

(Please note: I'm using Madison as the place I live, just because it's the place where I met Christian Bale on 5-5-08 while he was filming Public Enemies at the state capitol and in honor that this year it will the 5 year mark.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We get to the police station and we walk up to it. "Excuse me can I please speak to someone about a missing person's case?" I ask the officer. The officer leaves and comes back with a different officer.

"Hi what can I do for you?" I clear my throat. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" I ask. "Sure, follow me." I follow him with Dean and Sam behind me. We go to a private room and sit down.

"A while ago I woke up in Montana and I only remembered my first and last name. My friends here found a missing persons report and I think I'm that missing person." The officer leans forward. "Okay I need your first and last name and your date of birth.

I clear my throat and tell him. "My name is Morgan Jacobs and my date of birth is um." "It's 2-17-74." Sam cuts in. "Anything else you can tell us." I think for a moment. "Well I hit my forehead on a rock and I can't seem to remember much else."

"Okay why don't you stay here while I go look it up?" The officer gets up and leaves. I lay my chin on my arms that are folded on the table. ""I wonder how long I've been missing." I blurted out. Sam clears his throat. "About a year." Sam replies.

About 15 minutes later the officer comes back with a beige folder, he opens it up. "Okay, let's see." The officer pulls everything out and sorts it. He shows me the report and I compare it to myself. "So you have no idea how you got from Wisconsin to Montana?" He asks me.

"No, I just remember waking up on the side of the road with a gash on my head from a rock the size of an orange." "You don't mind if we take your finger prints and compare them to these you had done as a kid."

"I don't mind." The officer motions for me to stand and we follow him to the room to take my fingerprints. Once done he gives me some wipes and I wipe my right hand clean. He gives them to a skinny officer and we go back to the private room.

"So who are these two?" The officer asks as he looks at Sam and Dean and then back at me. "They're the ones who found me and got me here." About 5 or 10 minutes later the skinny officer comes back. "It's a positive match." He sets down the fingerprints from the card of when I was kid with the ones I just gave him.

"I'll give you the address to your aunt's house." He pulls out a pad of paper and copies down the address and hands it to me. "I'll phone her to let her know you are on your way there." The officer tells us as we stand up and he walks us out.

"Here's the address Dean." I hand him the address. I get into the back seat. They get in and Sam pulls out the map and looks at it. "Main Street isn't too far, we just have to follow the street signs."

I'm nervous of course. It only takes us about 6 minutes until we find the house. It's a nice house with lots of flower beds and a nice porch swing. It's a two story house. Sam and Dean get out first. I pause a few minutes and get out and shut the door gently. I look up and the house is huge. The house is light blue with dark trimmings. The flower beds are in full bloom and the porch swing is a ligh blue. The patio set is a dark blue to match the house.

We walk up to the house and knock. A brown haired woman that looks to be in her 50's answers the door. As soon as she sees me she wraps her arms around me in a hug. She let's go of me and looks me over. "Come in." She motions for us to come in. The house is beautiful. The floors are hard wood floors and the house is just really nice.

"Aunt." She speaks up. "Lydia, your father was my brother." "Aunt Lydia, this is Sam and Dean Winchester, they're the ones that helped me." "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She motions for us to sit on the couch and I sit down and look around.

"Morgan I was so worried about you." I look at her and try to remember her. "I'm sorry." I apologize and she smiles at me. "It's not your fault." "I'm just glad you're home." She comes back with a photo album. "I thought you might like to look through this. It might jog some of your memory." She hands me the book and I open it.

The first page is my parent's wedding. "Your father and I stood up at the wedding. We were married two years before your parents were. They met in college, but they got married 2 years after they graduated. Your father wanted to have a nice steady job."

I look up at her. "What did he do for a living?" I asked as I looked through the photo album. "He was head of the trauma center at a hospital. "I turn to the page and look down at it. "That was taken on your 8th birthday. I made all of your cakes, because you loved angel food cake with different toppings, except coconut, you don't like coconut."

I turn the page and it shows a young girl in black holding two white roses and a sad look on her face. "That was at the funeral. You had two white roses, one for each of your parents."

I turn a few more pages and I'm on the lap of a large man. "That was your uncle Thomas, my son, he came to visit from college and he was the only one you would talk to. He was like a big brother to you."

"It's like you memorized this photo album." I tell as I look at her. "Well I looked at it everyday and kept it by my bed when you went missing, but I never believed you were dead. I knew in my heart you were still alive." I turn the page to where a girl is wearing a cap and gown. I turn it so she can see. "Graduation day from high school." The diploma took up the next page.

I finally get to the last pages. Another picture of a girl in a cap and gown, but this one was different. I turn it so she can see. "Graduation from the University of Wisconsin." She has a huge grin on her face. "I went to college?" I look at the woman.

"Yes, you also got a nice job at a Publishing company as a proofreader. It paid very well." I don't believe it. "_The job was probably already filled now_."I think to myself_._ I close the book and set it on the coffee table. "I'd like to see my room." I tell her as I stand up. Sam and Dean stand up.

"Of course dear." We follow her up the steps and down the hall that is also hard wood floors. She takes us to the end of the hall to a room. I look in it. "I gave you the room at the end of the hall with the bathroom so you could have your privacy."

I walk in. The room is painted white with blue boarders and the bed looks like a queen size. The headboard and foot board is white. The bedspread is light and dark blue. I walk to the closet and open it. It's a walk in closet and I look at the neatness of it. Everything is in order.

I shut the door and walk to the desk that is white and I notice the desk calendar. I see in print the words work day and the hours. 8am to 6pm-10 hour work days. Monday –Friday with weekends off. I notice a few things like pay stubs and a savings account.

"I did pretty well." I tell them as I look at the pay stubs and savings account amounts in them. I turn around and look up at them. "I guess I was doing very well, but how did I get from Wisconsin all the way to Montana?" I ask them as I climb on the bed and sit Indian style.

Sam and Dean sit on each side of me. "I don't know, but I wouldn't dwell on it." Dean tells me. Sam gets up and walks around and leans in and looks at the bulletin board. "You may never get your memories back." Sam tells me as he turns around and hands me something. "What's this?" I ask I take it from him.

It's a cell phone. "Oh something so you if you ever need us, you can get in touch with us." I take it and smile. "Thanks." I stick it in my pocket. "Just text us or call us, which ever one you can do." Dean tells me with a smile on his face.

My aunt knocks on the door. "Since this is a celebration of your return, would you two like to stay for supper?" Sam clears his throat and looks at Dean. "Please say yes." I tell them. "Sure, we'd love to, it's been awhile since we've had a home cooked meal" Sam replied. "I'm making Morgan's favorites tonight with her favorite desserts.

"Oh and Morgan supper will be ready at 6 sharp." I nod my head as I watch her leave. I look at the alarm clock and it reads 3:00pm. "You two want to stay or are you coming back?" I ask. "We'll be back here at 6pm sharp with your things." I walk with them and to the door. I watch as they get into the Impala and leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I turn and go into the kitchen. "Do you need my help?" I ask. "Just set the table honey, I have everything else taken care of. I get the dishes and silverware and set the table for four.

"It's nice that you're back honey, I missed you so much." She tells me as she stirs the sauce. "What are my favorite foods?" I ask curious. "One of your most favorite foods is spaghetti with home made garlic bread and for dessert chocolate mousse."

I come up and lean against the counter. "Why don't you go watch some TV while I finish this?" I nod my head and leave the kitchen. I sit on the couch and grab the remote. I channel surf and my thoughts wonder. _"I'm going to miss them so much. We did have some fun on the road and even if I don't get my memories back at least I have new ones now."_

I turn off the TV and go back into the kitchen. "I think I'm going to change into something nicer." I tell her as I watch her cook. "Okay honey." I walk upstairs to my room with the connected bathroom. I look around and open and close my dresser drawers to remember where everything is.

I open the desk drawer and notice something. It's a diary and I open it. The hand writing looks like it's been done by a child. "June 5, 1982. I got this from Uncle Thomas; he thought it would be something I could tell when he wasn't here. First off I miss my parents very much. It's only been a week since died."

"I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. Everyone is worried because I won't talk. I talk, but only to Thomas. He gave me this journal and told me it will help a lot to put down what I'm feeling and get it out of me. I hope he is right."

I close it and put it back into the desk drawer. _"No, I'll wait until I get settled back into my life." _I tell myself.

I change into a nice pair black dress pants and a nice blouse. I carefully apply a little bit of makeup just to freshen up smooth and silky face. I put my glasses back on. I look through my jewelry box and find two rings on a black cord. I look at the rings and on both of them in the inside is engraved with the words "soul mates."

I carefully look at myself in the mirror. "_It's a slight improvement_." I think to myself. I grab a pair of black flat dress shoes and slip them on. I turn around and look at myself one more time. I walk downstairs to the living room and look at the clock above the mantle of the fireplace. "5:55pm" I whisper. The mantle has some pictures in frame of me and my parents. The one I like best is the one of me on my dad's lap with my mom sitting next to me holding my hand.

The door bell rings 5 minutes later right on 6:00 and I answer it. Sam and Dean come in. "Hey, we brought you something to drink with dinner." Dean hands me a bottle of wine. "You didn't have to." I tell him and he smiles. "It's a homecoming celebration." Sam replies.

I shut the door and they sit on the couch while I bring the bottle into the kitchen. "Lydia this is from Sam and Dean, can we drink it with dinner?" I ask. "Of course we can." She tells me as she gets the wine glasses from the glass cabinet. "Here is your duffel bag." Sam hands it to me and I quickly run upstairs and put it by my bed. I open it up and pull out the camera from the camera case.

Dinner is ready and we sit down. Dinner goes well. Lydia did ask them what they did for a living and they said that they travel so much that they have picked up numerous skills. "Sounds like you've been everywhere." "We have, but right now we're on the road, because we are meeting up with our father in Florida." Dean lies.

"Yes, their father is helping a friend and asked if they would give him a hand, so they were headed there, but instead they got detoured when they found me." I added. "It was nice of you two to bring Morgan home." My aunt told them as she sipped her wine. "It was a long trip." I took a sip of my wine as I looked across the table at Dean.

"I see you found the necklace with your parent's wedding bands on it." My aunt pointed to the necklace. "I found it in my jewelry box." I told her as I took a bite of my garlic bread. "They left them to you in their will." She told me as she took another sip of her wine.

"Inside engraved is, "Soul mates." I replied. "They were soul mates and they left those rings for you so that if you ever found yours, you would have your father's ring for him and you would wear your mother's ring." My aunt sniffed.

"But what if I never fell in love or got married?" I asked. My aunt sniffed again and told me. "You will still have those to remember their love honey." My aunt sniffed again and took a napkin and dabbed her eyes. "I'm sorry honey, it's just that I loved them so much and when they died." "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry." I told her as I got up and hugged her.

I drank the rest of my wine with my meal. "Dinner was great Aunt Lydia." I told her as I started to clear the table, but she got up and grabbed the plates. "I'll do that honey, why don't you go into the living room with your guests." I filled my glass with some wine and went into the living room.

Dean took the bottle off the table brought it into the living room and set it on the coffee table. Sam set his glass down and poured wine in their glasses. "Dinner was fantastic and the dessert was awesome." Dean told us as he drank his wine.

"It was good; I do have to say I can see why I like spaghetti and homemade garlic bread." I told them as I sipped my wine. "Don't forget the chocolate mousse." Sam piped in. "Yeah, who could forget that." Dean replied. "Would you two mind if I take a few pictures before you leave?" I ask as I get up and grab the camera and come back.

"Of course not." Dean replies. I waited for my aunt to come in."Aunt Lydia would you take some pictures of us?" I asked as I turned the camera on. "Sure." I gave her the camera. By the time we were done we had taken about 6 or 7 pictures.

I looked at the clock and notice it was already 8:00 pm when I walked them out the door and to the Impala. Sam gave me a kiss on the cheek and picked me up and hugged me tightly. Dean did the same thing, but he took longer to set me down and I watched as they got in the car and drove away.

I went back in and went upstairs and changed and got ready for bed. I sat on the bed and looked at the photo album trying to remember anything. I kept going through it over and over. By the time I gave up it was 9:30 and I yawned. I dug through the duffel bag and pulled out the knife that Dean gave me and shoved it under my pillow.

"Godspeed Sam and Dean Winchester." I whispered to myself softly and l closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
